


Park and Ride

by mankindness



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: M/M, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mankindness/pseuds/mankindness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael makes Trevor think having the old him back is possible, but pretending is one of his most practised skills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Park and Ride

Michael and Trevor had just robbed a small convenience store in Paleto Bay- not that they were expecting, or even wanting much of a score. It was just a need to get out there and cause some trouble, re-live old memories. And when it came to these guys, very little got between them and their urges.

The pair were still riding their highs when they were comfortably away from the police, and Trevor had turned his truck onto a dirt track. They were still a couple of miles from Sandy Shores and Trevor's trailer, but it was still too long. Michael couldn't wait.

He checked over his shoulder; there was no sign of the cops, and the near empty main road they'd just turned off was getting gradually out of sight. He turned to Trevor.

"T, stop the car,"

"Why? I said no piss breaks. You're on this ride 'till the end, baby," Trevor stated, eyes still fixed on the road. Although, after an abnormal stretch of silence, he switched his gaze to the man on his right. He saw, and instantly recognised, the look in Michael's eyes.

" _Oh?_ " He said, amused, before chuckling. "You wanna fuck, Townley?"

Michael nodded, breathing shallowly.

"That's real nice, but you're gonna have to get me hard first, sweetheart,"

"Sure thing," Michael said lowly, his hand immediately finding its way to Trevor's crotch. He stroked at the length through Trevor's sweatpants, wanting to get him erect as quickly as possible.

Trevor seemed barely fazed by the contact as he continued driving.

"Come on, T..." Michael hoped to encourage some blood to the man's cock using his words. "I know how much you wanna fuck me, it's been a while," He growled, thinking back to over a month prior- pushed against the headboard of Trevor's bed, bent on all fours, being slammed into mercilessly. That'd been the last time they'd seen each other until that night, and they both had a lot of energy to work off.

Trevor had eased his foot on the gas pedal and they were travelling at a slower speed, while Michael's hand delved under Trevor's waistband. His dick was still soft, but Michael continued trying to sweet talk him into hardness.

"Fuck, Trevor, I wanna ride you _so hard_ ," Michael said truthfully, spurring him on. "So hard that you can't fuckin' control yourself, so hard that you'll lose your voice by the time I'm finished with you,"

As if to confirm it, Michael awkwardly positioned himself, lowering his head and taking Trevor's hardening cock in his mouth.

"Fuck," Trevor finally reacted, he brought the truck to a halt and switched off the engine. _Jesus_. Michael's hand on him was pleasurable, but his _mouth_...

The heat was almost overpowering, and when the soft, wet tongue swept the underside of his dick, Trevor couldn't help but groan with need. Michael sucked hard, hollowing his cheeks around the shaft.

It was a rare treat for Trevor, he was the one of the pair who usually gave blowjobs, so he utterly savoured these situations. Michael wasn't naturally skilled, seeing as Trevor was the first and only man he had ever been with. Over time, he had learned what Trevor liked and how to get him right where he wanted using his mouth. He took only the tip past his lips, pursing them while his tongue teased the sensitive area.

"Damn, Mikey," Trevor sighed, hand coming down on Michael's head to guide him through his motions. He took Trevor as deep as he could could go without gagging; his head bobbed as he sucked lightly- although just enough to push Trevor to the edge of needing more, yet letting his pride block him from saying so.

Both of them wished for Michael to be in a better position, so he could look up at Trevor. Sharing their gazes made everything intensify, Michael could study Trevor as he tried to destroy his dominant nature. But at that point he had to rely on his other senses- hearing Trevor pant, feeling him trying to control his frantic hips, inhaling the heady scent of his sweat.

That was enough.

Michael released Trevor's dick and sat up. He wiped his wet mouth with the back of his hand, an action Trevor found to be helplessly arousing. He pushed his sweatpants past his knees, then rubbed his thighs in invitation.

"Hop on, hot lips."

Michael double checked around them to make sure no-one was around. Afterwards he pulled his jeans down and kicked them off, leaving them in the passenger foot well. He climbed over and straddled Trevor- who, for a few seconds just appreciated the sight of Michael's thick cock before him. He couldn't resist leaning down and tracing his tongue along the vein with ran prominently along Michael's shaft.

" _Shit_ ," Michael murmured, watching keenly.

Trevor then sucked on two of his fingers, spitting on them, coating them with enough for his own makeshift lube. Sure, it wasn't as good, but the two were so horny that as long as it wasn't dry, it would do.

Trevor pushed his fingers against Michael's hole. He only entered just past the fingertips, and began to finger him, getting through that initial tightness. Michael wanted more, sinking down until he was sat on Trevor's fingers. He was in as deep as he could go- up to the second knuckles- then he curled his fingers, which was getting some... _delicious_ reactions from Michael. He hummed and stroked himself, watching Trevor's face, his expression lustful and concentrating.

That was when something in the distance caught Michael's eye. Unmistakable red and blue lights flickered about half a mile away. Michael instinctively ducked down, his head level with Trevor's.

"Shit, T," Michael said raspily.

"I know..." Trevor replied- caught up in his arousal, still finger fucking Michael, unaware of the police car as no siren accompanied the lights.

"No, Trevor," Michael's voice turned serious. "Cops."

Trevor's fingers stilled while he looked around to where Michael was indicating.

"Ah, they're ages away!" Trevor shrugged off, looking back and resuming his activity. Michael gasped and let his head rest on Trevor's shoulder. "You never done it while being watched before?" He grinned.

"Jesus..." Michael breathed, rotating his hips in a circular motion, despite his concern about the police. After a short while, the lights started travelling away, before merging into the horizon. "Okay," Michael pushed himself back so he could look at Trevor. He moaned quietly and pumped his cock with a loose fist.

Trevor's pupils were pools of shimmering darkness, tracking Michael's every movement. He slid his free hand from his thigh over to his dick, but Michael's hand was already there. Trevor inhaled sharply at the spit-slick palm enclosing his length.

Michael shimmied further up Trevor's legs, guiding his cock to his ass. He lifted himself, got in position, then slowly began to be impaled. A low groan emanated from the back of Michael's throat as he took Trevor's full length. Trevor enjoyed this position because it meant he could be almost constantly buried to the hilt in Michael, who did most of the work. Not that Trevor didn't love it every other way, too.

Michael gripped the window frame of the door with his right hand, the back of Trevor's seat with his left, then began to ride him. Trevor sucked in his breath through gritted teeth, the sensation of having his cock fully engulfed being almost overwhelming.

"Yeah..." Trevor growled, grabbing at Michael's waist, controlling him, trying to claw back some dominance.

This was Trevor's favourite mood of Michael's; when he totally disregarded everything else, gave into his instincts, his desperate need for Trevor. How it was supposed to be.

"You fucking love it like this, don't ya?" Trevor rumbled, using most of his strength to lift his hips off the seat in order to thrust more forcefully.

"Yeah," Michel answered with a smirk. "I fuckin' do." With that, he clenched tighter around Trevor's dick and rode him with an increased pace. This only affirmed Trevor's previous thought. Ten years building up of becoming a repressive old man, reversed so suddenly, even if only for a small amount of time. Trevor had the ability to unwind Michael, bring him back to how it was. It wasn't as it Michael needed any help recalling those experiences from years ago. Trevor helped revive those memories, and create new ones.

Michael's weight was heavy on top of Trevor, but he liked it. He pulled the man on top closer and squeezed the extra skin that framed his thighs.

Following this, Trevor leaned forward and inhaled Michael's aroma, while one hand started to ride up his shirt. His skin was hot to the touch. Trevor pinched small bits of flesh between his teeth repeatedly across Michael's upper body. His breath hitched at the sting that some of the bites delivered, and in a near soothing manner, Trevor brushed his rough lips over the reddened skin.

But, contrasting this, Trevor started to fuck Michael with increasingly erratic and uneven thrusts. He sat back onto the seat and looked at Michael's face. He was panting and grunting, the fear of being seen or caught shoved right to the back of his mind. With how horny he was, the thought of being watched just turned him on even more. So much so, that even if the cops had rolled around the corner at that point, Michael wouldn't have stopped grinding down on Trevor's dick, rolling his hips while his fingers dug into the headrest.

"Fuck, T..." He whined, eyes screwed shut. Although after a moment he looked back at Trevor, a gleam in his eye. "Harder." He demanded.

Trevor grunted, shifting himself. Their current position wasn't great for leverage, but he could try. He pressed Michael's ass tighter down against his hips, holding him in place so he could get more force.

"Hell yes," Michael croaked, his head tilted back. Trevor's hand made its way over to Michael's cock, fingertips barely brushing the skin on the journey. He gripped it at the base, and Michael gasped, almost managing to make his way out of Trevor's strong hold on his hip. He pumped him, hard and fast, causing Michael to jerk forward. Trevor granted him this incredible contact for a short while, ensuring he was completely submerged in the pleasure. When he saw appropriate, Trevor slowed his strokes to nearly a stop, which made Michael groan and search needily for the lost friction.

Trevor did this a few times, building Michael up before knocking him back down again.

It was when he saw pre-cum leaking from the tip of Michael's cock, and his agitated expression, that Trevor decided to give him a break. He worked at Michael's cock once again, this time without the intention of teasing. Watching as Michael became undone brought Trevor's focus back to his own oncoming climax. He was close, but he was gonna make Michael come first.

Trevor jerked Michael off in the way he knew he liked it best: a tight grip, and strong strokes.

"Michael," Trevor growled, their eyes meeting. "I wanna see you come, sugar, my slutty, dirty fuck," And Michael, being a sucker for a bit of dirty talk, did just that. He released choked groans as the waves of his orgasm hit him, spilling himself over Trevor's fingers.

Seeing Michael tip over the edge was more than enough, and Trevor came too, hips stilling while he kept Michael pressed hard against him. Trevor grunted through clenched teeth, dick throbbing as he finally reached his peak. Michael leaned forward onto Trevor and their chests were pressed close.

The pair settled into more sated states. Michael's forehead was against Trevor's, and they remained that way for a moment, breathing each other's air.

But Trevor soon snapped out of the blissfulness, pushing Michael away slightly.

"C'mon, fat ass, off you get," He said endearingly. Michael obliged, ungracefully dismounting and falling back into the passenger seat. He was still feeling beatific, so didn't take offense from the insult, and Trevor was feeling too good to mean anything by it anyway.

Michael gathered his discarded jeans and underwear from the foot well, tugging them on with weakened hands. He thought back for a second.

"That was a close call back there, with the cops," Michael reminded the other man, horniness fading and being replaced by better judgement. "Could'a been caught,"

"Yeah well, we weren't, Mikey," Trevor stated while dressing himself. He turned the key, igniting the engine.

As he started driving again, Trevor silently pondered what the future may hold for the two of them. Michael was only totally relaxed when they fucked, and even Trevor accepted they couldn't fuck _all the time_.

Michael hadn't really changed at all around Trevor- but to the rest of the world, especially his family, he had set up a front of being a respressive, fully hetero guy, just as rich and self-hating as most of the other people in the city. But the problem with that exterior he placed upon himself was that he had become it, and only Trevor could bring the old, true Michael back.

It was partly for selfish reasons, Trevor would admit that, but it was also because he cared. Even with all the insults and death threats, he didn't like seeing Michael being a different person, pretending not to have his shadier past. Part of Trevor wondered if he thought that because he didn't want Michael to forget about him again.

Trevor switched on the radio just as the silence was beginning to get tense.  


Arriving at the trailer, Trevor was surprised Michael was staying the night, but correctly anticipated there being a proviso.

"I should probably leave pretty early in the morning, I can barely get away with being away this long," Michael didn't look Trevor in the eye.

"Sure, whatever," Trevor shrugged, pretending not to care just as Michael did in most aspects in his life.

He walked to his small bedroom, stripping to his underwear and flopping down onto the bed and facing the wall. Michael was silent outside the door, no doubt considering if to join Trevor.

Trevor heard him walk in, then felt the mattress shift as Michael laid next to him, on his back. There was no deliberate touching, but their bodies were pressed on the small bed space. Michael had an urge to turn around and wrap himself around Trevor, and fall asleep like that. But he didn't. It didn't feel like that kind of relationship. He instead settled for waiting until early morning or until he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer, whichever came first.  


Trevor was awoken by Michael getting up and readying himself to leave. He rose from his bed and stood in his bedroom doorway, watching Michael standing at the window, looking for his cab.

"Sure you don't wanna stay for breakfast?" Trevor said- part offer, part sarcasm. Michael chuckled.

"No thanks, T. I'm not sure we have the same tastes," He saw his taxi approaching. "Shit, my cab's here. Bye, T." Michael said, opening the door.

"See you later, Mikey," Trevor replied. He watched as Michael got into the car, driving away and not looking back. "Yeah, that's right... keep lying to yourself," Trevor murmured. "Come back when you can't stand that guilt either." The car was gone. Trevor closed the door and went back to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Edit: I changed the name because I just thought of it and, uh, I couldn't resist. I'm sorry.


End file.
